The Ultimate Ben's Returns
The Ultimate Ben's Returns this is a massive crossover. Plot Intro When after was Alpha absorbs the Ultimate Ben was turned the Brave Alpha to invade the Galvan Mark VIII. Galvan Mark VIII (Act I) Azmuth was walking and looks to Mark Colsseum was the team trains the heroes. Unnamed Plumber #1: Inside the Bedroom Mark. Then, Azmuth walks to the Bedroom Mark. Azmuth: Everyone, wake up! Everyone wake up. Fred: Azmuth? (yawning) Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What was after sleeping, it uses Change Forms technique, huh? (uses auto-tune) Shake-a-after me! Azmuth: You are Change Forms technique, impossible! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What are me, but he even lost them? But still Perodua Alza HD 1 VGT was destroyed! Azmuth: Stop that, Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): You are cannot leave him? (changes form) Clockwork! It can uses Instant Transmission like Goku's! Ben (BTEF): I'm stuck? Kurt: You are stuck? Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Stupid that, Azmuth! Kurt: You are this! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (Kurt jumping and grabs his head) Oof! (falls) Kurt: Now, time out! (smashing at the Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT he changes form to Four Arms) Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (angry and changes form to normal) What! Kurt: You are tool! (kicks but grabbed by Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Kurt!? Running up. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 VGT (with Halo, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Gotenks?! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Dabura? It was halo to the heaven? Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 VGT (with Halo, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I promise. Kurt: Dabura, you are appears!? Noah: Still, he all of Perodua. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 VGT (with Halo, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): It after please. Azmuth: Kurt, you have cried leave, huh? Kurt: Sorry. Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 VGT (with Halo, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Please? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (but Dabura gets cries at Gotenks's body) Oh man. (hold mouth and sings to auto-tune) It... leave... Dabura... it ever like all? Gogeta is was missing. I meet them? Kurt: Stop singing! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (ending screams) Retreat! Kurt punching at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode and defuses him. Kurt: Goten and Trunks! Perodua Myvi Elegance HD 2 VGT and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I meet said Retreat! Kurt: You never huh? (when leaves teleports and absorbs him by Alpha) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Gone? (sings to auto-tune) It... leave... Gogeta... it ever like all? Gogeta is was missing. I meet them? Noah: Sometimes? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (continued to auto-tune) It please... Gogeta was something, but mind to best friend in the world. Noah: (hugs Trunks and Dabura was hugs again) Azmuth: You are best friend. Noah, Perodua Myvi SXi HD 1 VGT, and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Ahhhhhhhhhh. It... can please in the world. You a----ah, I mind please it used them. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I but you. I was need it along? Ben (BTUAM): It's working! (when looks the Azmuth's repair) Then, stops music. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): It was leave them? Perodua Myvi Elegance HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (gasps) When he team was get out. Alpha's Arrives (Act II) Perodua Myvi Elegance HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What the? When Brave Alpha was appears. Brave Alpha: (laughs) It was even this all Omnitrixes to the Priest and he must to destroy the world to planet! Perodua Myvi Elegance HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (prepares his hands and hold the ball) Ka... wait a second? Flashback... Chi-Chi (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Goten, you are falls! Perodua Myvi Elegance HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What?! Chi-Chi (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I stuck! Perodua Myvi Elegance HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (deforms his base form) Flashback end... Perodua Myvi Elegance HD 2 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (deforms his base form) Noah: It sounds good. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): X-Drives, engaged powers of Gogeta and Gotenks! When Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT with Alien form, Gogeta and Gotenks was still powerful. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (he powers up) I lost with Alpha. (throws at picked by Noah) Noah: I need X-Drivematrix for doing all forms. TBC... Inside the Omnitrix (Act III) Gogeta's Revived (Act IV) The Final Battle of Gogeta (Act V) Category:Massive Crossovers